


bubblegum dreams

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jaehwan tries to steal kisses in the prefects' bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/gifts).



> cross-post :3

The water was warm enough, but that didn’t stop Jaehwan from making a face and sticking in only his big toe just to make sure. He let out a shout when water was splashed on his legs, it soaked his shins and left droplets on his thighs, and looked down to glare at Hakyeon. He had been laughing moments before but the second Jaehwan looked at him he feigned innocence with a shrug of his shoulders and a neutral expression.

“You almost got my robes wet,” Jaehwan whined. He did, in fact, have the pile of smooth clothing draped over his arm, and had barely moved it out of the way when he was unjustly attacked.

He put on a fake pout with his bottom lip sticking out, but all it did was make Hakyeon scoff. “Just drop them and get in,” he muttered and Jaehwan saw the corners of his mouth twitch from the smile he tried to hide in order to fake irritation. Jaehwan complied and placed his robes on top of Hakyeon’s in a small pile and slid into the water. He sighed in satisfaction as the warmth engulfed him.

The water was a swirl of different colours, a different one streamed from each of the facets that lined the pool-sized bath, and as Jaehwan slid closer to Hakyeon he left a whirl of blues, pinks, and purples behind. Hakyeon was in one of the corners, his elbows resting on the sides in order to hold himself up. Jaehwan managed to position himself in front of Hakyeon with his legs on either side of him, treading water with his arms to keep himself afloat. They were surrounded by the bubbles floating on the water and Jaehwan displaced them to move closer, close enough that their noses touched. Hakyeon finally gave up on fighting and smiled, a big goofy grin accompanied with giggles and with his teeth showing and eyes closed. Jaehwan leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and Hakyeon gasped in surprise as he trailed his lips to his jawline and then his neck. He was going to say something but he felt Jaehwan take the lobe of his ear between his teeth and suddenly became aware of how hot the water was and the steam that made his skin stick and he pushed Jaehwan off of him.

“Jaehwan!” he whined through gritted teeth. “This is a public space.” Jaehwan shrugged and leaned in for just one more kiss, but Hakyeon splashed him again. The water dripped from his hair that hung waterlogged in front of his eyes and he smiled when he splashed Hakyeon back and the look of utter shock on the other’s face at the fact that he had dared. They splashed each other back and forth a few times until Hakyeon remembered the suds that surrounded them and gathered a bunch in both hands and blew into them. They scattered in several directions, but a few managed to land on Jaehwan’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh. Jaehwan sunk down into the water until his chin and lips were completely submerged, then came back up and some of the bubbles stuck to his face in a thin layer giving him what looked like a (very disappointing) beard.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hakyeon barely managed to get out past his giggles, and Jaehwan leaned in to kiss him again, properly on the lips this time, and Hakyeon refrained from pushing him away. He felt several different feelings swell in his chest, and tried to express them all through the kiss. Hakyeon had closed his eyes and it felt so serene and almost surreal with the water around them reflecting cool blues and purples onto the walls and their skin, until sudden footsteps broke the silence.

“Someone’s coming,” Hakyeon whispered, panic evident in his tone. Jaehwan stared back at him and got splashed gently in return. “Go hide somewhere!”

Jaehwan looked around the wide expanse of the prefects’ bathroom before giving an incredulous glare. “Where?” A pause, broken by a slightly louder “Don’t you dare,” that was a response to a glint in Hakyeon’s eyes that indicated he had definitely seriously considered dunking Jaehwan under the water for at least a second. Hakyeon shushed him and Jaehwan rolled his eyes before he pulled himself out and ran to hide in one of the stalls, standing on one of the toilets so his feet couldn’t be seen and almost slipping twice.

Hakyeon’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he had a sinking feeling in his gut to do with the knowledge that he was about to get into big trouble. He saw the Ravenclaw robes before he saw the person who wore them and sighed in relief when it was a familiar face.

“Taekwoon-”

But Taekwoon wasn’t interested and stopped his approach at the pile of robes. “Whose are these?” he asked as he nudged them with his foot.

Hakyeon began to chew on his bottom lip out of nervousness. “Just mine.”

He received a raised eyebrow in response. “You switched to Hufflepuff?” It was this precise moment that Hakyeon wanted to hide himself under the water in shame. “Jaehwan!” Hakyeon groaned as he watched Taekwoon cross the room to the exact stall that Jaehwan was hiding in: he had known the whole time. Taekwoon knocked on the door. “I know you’re in there.”

“I’m shy,” was the only answer Jaehwan would give.

Taekwoon was amused, but didn’t laugh, instead he turned and gave Hakyeon a stern expression. “You both need to be more careful - you’re lucky it was me.”

Hakyeon waved him off, but knew he was right. Being a prefect put him under more scrutiny if he were to get caught doing anything he wasn’t supposed to be. “Okay,” his voice came out more dejected than he had wanted it to.

“I don’t want to be rude,” Jaehwan cut in, “but can you leave now? I want to leave the stall. It’s gross.”

This time Taekwoon did laugh, a small chuckle with upturned lips and bright eyes directed at the floor. “Okay,” he agreed, “but be careful.”

Hakyeon held his breath until he could no longer hear Taekwoon’s footsteps and then waited another few seconds before he released it and called Jaehwan back out. Instead of joining him in the bath, Jaehwan went straight to his robes on the floor. “Did he have to kick them?” he muttered.

“He didn’t kick him,” Hakyeon corrected, but there was no conviction behind it. He pulled himself out of the bath and started drying himself off with a white towel folded by its side. He picked up his own clothes and watched as Jaehwan tried to fix his tie.

He didn’t hear Jaehwan until he said his name a third time and had to blink himself out of his daze. He noticed a knowing smirk on Jaehwan’s smirk as he was teased, “Like what you see?” Hakyeon looked at the floor with a bashful smile and blush on his face while he finished dressing himself. He felt a hand on the crook of his arm before he realized Jaehwan was dragging him out of the bathroom, and the towel was left in the middle of the tile floor forgotten. They each held a hand over their mouth to try and stifle their giggles, but they were each still jittery from the adrenaline rush of almost getting into trouble and once they made it to the staircase they let themselves laugh. They would have to part ways to go to their proper common rooms, but for once they didn’t mind that much. They still had the next day.

“Have a good night,” Hakyeon whispered with a smile before he leaned in to kiss him one more time. Jaehwan smiled in return.

“You, too.”

 

* * *

  
The sunlight was warm on Jaehwan’s skin as he laid in the grass outside the school. He was leaning his head against Hakyeon’s side and he held a book open on his chest. He was supposed to be reading it as an assignment for a class, but he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on the words. He held a piece of pink bubblegum in his mouth between the molars on the left side of his face and chewed it every few minutes.

With a sigh, he gave up on trying to study the words and moved his head so he could study Hakyeon’s face instead. Hakyeon was concentrating on his own work, books splayed in front of him and ink staining his hands as he worked on a paper about certain plants and their magical properties. Jaehwan had already asked him three times what it was about specifically, but he was a year behind in classes and still didn’t quite get it. From his spot on the ground, he noticed Hakyeon’s dark hair and how the red of his Gryffindor robes complimented his brown eyes well. He reached up to touch Hakyeon’s hair - he was just going to ruffle it or something to try and get Hakyeon to look less stiff - but he got caught.

“What are you doing?” Hakyeon asked him and he stopped writing mid-sentence.

Jaehwan positioned the book so it was open face-down on his chest. “Admiring modern art.”

Hakyeon scoffed and turned back to his quill and parchment to finish his thoughts before placing his belongings to the side and giving Jaehwan his attention. He noticed that instead of the usual smile, his mouth was pressed into a flat line. “What’s on your mind?” He placed his hand on the side of Jaehwan’s face, massaging his cheek with his thumb.

“It’s going to be summer soon, and I,” Jaehwan stopped talking and waved Hakyeon off, “nevermind.” Hakyeon didn’t say anything because he knew what Jaehwan was talking about. Summer meant good weather and sweet iced drinks, but it also meant the arrival of several months out of the year where Hakyeon and Jaehwan wouldn’t be able to see each other. Jaehwan’s parents didn’t know about Hakyeon - they didn’t know anything about Jaehwan’s school life. It was nothing against them as people, but being Muggles they didn’t really understand anything, and Jaehwan usually found himself feeling deflated after trying to explain.

Hakyeon had his gaze fixed on a tree while thinking of solutions. “I could sneak in your window,” he suggested.

“What?” Jaehwan’s eyebrows furrowed in a questioning expression.

“It can’t be that hard.”

“Hakyeon, my room is on the second floor.” Hakyeon shrugged his shoulders in return, which got Jaehwan to start laughing.

Hakyeon liked seeing his smile, so he kept talking. “We can look at those things you always talk to me about.” Jaehwan didn’t know what he was talking about, and he clarified, “The things with the sponge and stuff.”

“Oh!” Jaehwan’s face lit up and he sat up quickly, displacing Hakyeon’s hand from his face. “You mean cartoons?” Hakyeon nodded, but he was giggling about something Jaehwan couldn’t see. “What?”

“You, uh,” he covered his mouth with his hand, “you have ink on your face.” Jaehwan immediately tried to wipe off his cheek where Hakyeon’s hand had been, and some of the black smudged onto his hand but without soap and water it would be impossible to get off. He spotted the ink pot on Hakyeon’s other side and reached over his lap to dip his index finger in it. Hakyeon realized what he was going to do and tried to stop him by grabbing his wrist, but Jaehwan pushed against him until his finger came into contact with Hakyeon’s nose then fell back into the grass, laughing. Hakyeon returned the favour with his own fingerprint of ink, and they laughed until tears threatened to fall from the corner of their eyes. The school work they had been hoping to complete was forgotten.

Hakyeon adjusted himself so he was laying next to Jaehwan and reached to grab the other’s hand. He pulled it to his chest and intertwined their fingers, smiling contentedly with his eyes closed while Jaehwan stared with his mouth hanging slightly open, caught off guard. They remained in mutual and comfortable silence until the sun began to sink in the sky and covered them in orange light. That was when Taekwoon and the rest of their friends saw them and teased them the way friends do, pretending to gag and telling them they needed to eat something other than each other.

Jaehwan sat up, his hair sticking in several directions and bits of grass stuck in it and Hakyeon used his fingers to fix it. While he was doing that, Jaehwan saw a small yellow flower in the grass, and when Hakyeon pulled away he plucked it and tucked it behind Hakyeon’s left ear. Hakyeon blushed and looked at the ground, but Jaehwan used his clean finger to hook his chin and pull it up for a quick kiss on the lips.

He stood up immediately afterwards and ran inside, leaving Hakyeon dumbfounded for a second before he pushed himself up from the ground to chase him.


End file.
